Spike it!
by Music Lover Always
Summary: AerxSeph After watching the varsity team play, Aerith has the urge to join the varsity team but there's aproblem. She doesn't know how to play volleyball! Who's going to coach her? Sephiroth of course but convincing him won't be easy or playing either.


Spike it!

Hi! This is my first time writing a FFVII fic so since this is also a high school fic, I'm going to try my hardest to keep the characters personality the same as it is in the game (easier said than done *sweat drop*). Well on with the fic!

I don't know why I came up with this title. Only thing I could think of. Even though it's the incorrect way of saying "hitting" it, it's catchy (at least I think so).

Disclaimers: I don't own FFVII

Edge High: 13

Shinra High: 14

"Listen to the crowd Rude! Everybody's going crazy for the last set! Who do you think is going to win this game partner?" A loud red head yelled into a bald man's ear and into the microphone.

"Shinra High of course. With Sephiroth on our side, there's no way we can lose Reno." He said as he rubbed his ears.

"Anyway here comes Cloud Strife, varsity player of Shinra High. He tosses the ball really high and jump serves it! Wow what a serve. Edge player number 05 passes it to number 08 and he sets it and here comes number 04 hitting it hard but Sephiroth digs the ball just in time." Silver hair tied up in a ponytail swishes back and forth as a tall muscular body runs and successfully dived for the ball. "Zack Fair hustles over to the ball and sets it." Immediately back on his feet after side rolling, Sephiroth steps with his right foot, arms back and then moves his left leg and into a bow and arrow position, jumps straight up and kills it. "SEPHIROTH HITS AND THAT'S HIS 15th KILL! SHINRA HIGH WINS THE GAME!" Reno abruptly stands up, his chair clattering behind him and tackles Rude to the ground.

"Uh…That's it for this season and year folks. What a great way to end it too by the way. See you next year folks!" (A/N: This is spring season by the way)

-------

Shinra High School's volleyball team runs up to the cheering crowd except for three people. Cloud and Zack walk up to three girls waiting at the far corner of Shinra's gym. Yuffie bounces over and high fives them.

"Great game you guys!"

A girl with wavy dark brown hair and mahogany colored eyes (plus a huge bosom) hugs them. "Great jump serve Cloud and nice high set Zack! Best game of the year."

"Thanks Tifa." Cloud said as he turned away slightly, pink tingeing his cheeks.

"As always Teef! I am in varsity after all." Zack gave a huge smile but then it went away when Cloud pinched his arm.

"Yes, well played you guys." A slim figure walks toward the small group. Her braided hair swishing gracefully behind her. She carried a basket with two flowers of different kinds and two of the same kind. One was an Alstroemeria, Freesia, and two Hyacinths. "I've given Hyacinths to all of the players but I saved special ones for you two." She handed the Freesia and Hyacinth over to Zack.

"Yes! A pretty girl gives me a pretty flower. Point for Zack Fair! Thanks a bunch Aerith!" She blushed and faced Cloud next. She handed him the Alstroemeria over to him.

"Thank you Aerith…They're beautiful." She gave a big grin and nodded.

"Where's Sephiroth? Isn't he supposed to be celebrating the win with you guys?" Aerith asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

"I think the party pooper just left." Zack rubbed the back of his head and stared at the exit.

"Okay then, well I'll be heading off then." Aerith began to walk off but then she turned around and faced them and asked, "Are you guys going to be staying for a little while?"

"Yeah but only for half an hour. Take care Aerith!" Tifa waved and resumed chatting with Cloud again.

Aerith waved and walked towards the exit and pushed the door open. It was already dark outside by 9:00pm. "Hmmm it's still warm outside."

_Pant, pant_

"What was that?" Aerith's hair whipped back as she spun around. "Who's there?"

_Tap, tap_

Who ever it was, the person was running and it was heading towards Aerith. Immediately she broke into a run and so did said stranger. 'Who's chasing me and why?' She picked up the pace and ran faster and faster. Her surroundings were a blur as she ran faster and faster. She looked behind but that was a wasted effort since she couldn't see anything then she faced forward only to run into a body. Hard.

_Crack!_

"Mf! She bounced back from the force and fell backwards. Then a much heavier body fell on top of her and she wheezed from the impact. She opened her eyes and saw the strange person who she thought was chasing her. It was only a dog who ran past her and the person who lies on top of her.

"Get off of me!" With all her might, Aerith pushed the man who was on top of her. She got on all fours and slowly stood up. She brushed herself off and picked up her fallen flower basket. After all that, she looked at who she ran into.

"Ah! Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth instinctively rolled onto his feet and grabbed his broken nose in pain. "Ugn…"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! I-" Aerith placed a hand on his shoulder but he smacked her hand away

"Don't. Touch. Me." His voice held such maliciousness that it made Aerith cringe in fear.

Even though she slightly feared him, she sucked it up and slowly made her way towards him. "Here, let put your nose back in place."

Sephiroth looked at her as if she had grown not two, but three heads. "No. I don't trust your ability whatsoever."

Aerith puffed her cheeks but she cupped his cheek and then she felt him go rigid. She then positioned her thumb on the other side of his nose and her index finger on the opposite side.

_Pop_

Aerith could see his jaw clench tightly as she popped his nose back into place but he did not even utter a sound. He took her hands and shoved them away from his nose that he tended to after.

"It would've been more painful if you had waited until the doctor had popped it back in place. It should be all better now." Aerith said sheepishly as she turned away from his death glare. "I didn't mean to really. I'm very sor-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." He stopped touching his nose and out of morbid curiosity, he asked her, "Why were you running frantically that caused this?" He pointed to his bloody nose.

"Oh well…" Aerith blushed but went on, "I heard footsteps and I thought I was being followed so I just started running and I couldn't really see where I was going since there's not much light out. It turned out to be a dog that was just running to catch up to it's owner." She shuffled her feet in embarrassment.

Sephiroth gave her a blank look. His gaze pierced her inner core and it unnerved her so she rummaged through her flower basket and found two flowers. "Here, take these as apologies." She held the Amaryllis and the Hyacinth out for Sephiroth to carefully take them out of her hands. His gaze landed on the amaryllis and he fondled the petals in admiration. By the time he looked up, she was already gone.

Sephiroth looked around for the girl but she was nowhere to be found. "What was her name...?" he whispered as he walked back home clutching his nose with a handkerchief.

-------------------

As for Aerith's disappearance, she walked back to the gym where her friends were most likely to be. She was greeted by a startled gasp from Tifa.

"Aerith! Why is there blood on your hands and dress?" Tifa rushed over to her and checked to see if there were any injuries.

"Tifa I'm fine. I just thought I was being chased by somebody but it turned out to be a dog. But when I was running, I collided against Sephiroth and that practically pushed him face first into the wall which broke his nose. So I popped it back in place for him." She blushed as Yuffie started laughing and Zack snickered but Cloud punched his arm and shushed Yuffe.

"Well, he didn't get too mad did he?" Tifa asked.

"Well…he was really pissed off but he didn't try to hurt me or anything. I think he hates me now." She look at the ground as she said this.

"Yep, that's Sephiroth for you." Zack said as he flexed his arms. "Piss him off or get in his way and your on his death list."

"Zack!" Tifa scolded as she flicked the top of his head.

"Why is everybody picking on me today!?" He pouted as he rubbed his head.

"That's because you let your idiotic mouth run on with out controlling what you say." Cloud said with smirk.

"Hey I'm not an idiot! I'm just opinioned is all."

"Zack is the older puppy of our group. Of course he's supposed to act this way." Yuffie said as she poked him in the stomach."

"NO! You guys are picking on me like Angeal does all the time."

Everyone just gave a hearty laugh.

-------------------

Sephiroth continued to walk home, barely noticing his nose as the pain began to dull. The street lights barely gave enough light to make anybody see where they were going but still he went on, knowing where the sidewalk took him. He turned left and began to pass houses until he arrived at his own. He gave a tiny sigh and grabbed his keys from his equipment bag and placed it into the keyhole. Right when he unlocked the door he heard a crash and a scream.

"MOM!"

He shoved the door open and was greeted by the sight of Hojo laughing hysterically at the sight of Lucrecia unconscious and bleeding from a gash on her forehead. Sephiroth ran over to her but there was only one thought going through his mind. 'Another night of his madness.'

_______________________________________________________________

Next day:

Sitting around a table, five teenagers casually discussed the year coming to an end.

"Hmm…junior year is coming to an end." Yuffie sighs as she stretches her limbs.

"Tell me about it. We barely did anything together at all this year." Tifa sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah school took too much of our time and killed off our brain cells!" Zack pumped his arms up high in the air, waiting for someone to join him.

"Yeah!" Yuffie pumped her arms as well.

A young lad shook his head at the duo. "Hmph."

"You can be sooooooooo lame Vincent!" Yuffie blew a raspberry at him. At this, he ignored her and placed his attention at the center of the table. "There is this term Yuffie. It's called maturity."

She kicked him under the table and was pleased to see that his grip tightened on the chipped, round table and to see the muscles on his face contort in pain.

Aerith sighed but then chose another topic to go onto. "I think I really want to join the volleyball team next year."

Zack and Cloud gave surprised looks but then Zack asked, "Which teams? Freshmen A or B?"

"Actually I was thinking along the lines of varsity." Zack and Cloud's eyes widened even further.

Cloud said, "Aerith, you don't have much experience in volleyball to actually get you into varsity. Maybe if you try out for the Freshmen A or B team, they'll probably let you on the team. But varsity…it's a long way."

Aerith did not look discouraged by his advice but then said, "That's why I was going to ask you guys to coach me."

Zack and Cloud looked at each other and then Zack said in a nice tone, "Sorry Aer, this summer, varsity is going away to Costa del Sol for almost the entire summer." Cloud gave her an apologetic look.

Now Aerith looked deflated but then she asked, "Everyone?"

Zack pondered over her question and then said, "Well…Sephiroth isn't going."

Aerith looked shocked. "Why isn't the captain of the team going? Isn't he required to go anyway?"

"Well, technically, yes but it's not a mandatory field trip so I guess not." Cloud answered for Zack.

Aerith thought about her situation for a very long time until she declared, "I will make Sephiroth coach me then!"

"Doesn't he hate your guts now?" Again opening his big mouth, Zack received a punch from Yuffie. "Hey!"

"I'm still going to ask him anyway. I really want to do this. Watching you guys play for the past three years had made me want to join but I was always too shy. This is my only chance because we're all going to be seniors."

"Okay then but good luck convincing Sephiroth to coach you." Cloud said with doubt and sincerity as Aerith stood up and grabbed her empty tray of food.

"By the way, do any on you know where he is?"

"No." Everyone answered in unison and Aerith sweat dropped.

She tapped her foot and the said, "Well, I'll just have to find him then."

Kay lame way to end a story but it's 2:00 am in the morning and I'm friggin' tired as hell. Well I hope you enjoy it and please give me constructive criticism and no flaming and please review. Thank you and MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!


End file.
